


my favorite part

by rollercoasters



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, M/M, Sick Character, soup snuggles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-02-27 00:44:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18728230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rollercoasters/pseuds/rollercoasters
Summary: Wherein Jisung is sick and Chenle takes care of him.





	my favorite part

**Author's Note:**

> this is so short i am Sorry BUT this fic is for oomf and i was feeling in the writing mood so heres a baby fic. enjoy!

“Lele,” Jisung whined from under the covers. His voice was scratchy--both from the sickness and from the sleep. It couldn’t be later than six buttfuck o’clock in the morning, but Chenle was up and at ‘em. He was getting dressed for the day; luckily enough he’d brought a bag with clothes for the next day over to Jisung’s house. (Jisung always says Chenle won’t have to spend the night. Chenle always ends up spending the night.) On this particular day, Jisung felt like shit. Head throbbing and pounding, throat sore and sinuses clogged. He didn’t feel this bad yesterday, maybe just the beginnings of a cold, but fuck if it didn’t hit him like a truck today. He’d invited Chenle over at lunch because he still hadn’t felt  _ great _ and cuddles from his boyfriend would’ve been great. Chenle agreed--he always does--and walked home with Jisung.

 

“Lele,” Jisung whined again, rolling around in his bed till he caught Chenle’s attention. 

 

“Hm?” he hummed, not facing Jisung yet. He was still tired and barely coherent, so he couldn’t come up with a better response.

 

“I can’t go to school, Le. ‘M too tired. And everything hurts. Can’t go,” he finished weakly, eyes closing and mind threatening to fall back into sleep. Chenle turned to Jisung and stared at his tired face. Jisung’s face looked pale and sheen, but Chenle thought he looked young and small. Chenle sat back down with only his shirt on, his pajama bottoms still on his legs, and brushed hair out of Jisung’s face. Jisung hummed tiredly, but said nothing.

 

“I’ll stay too, Sung. I’ll take care of you,” Chenle promised.

  
  


“Bye, Ms. Park!” Chenle called after Jisung’s mother. She waved and ducked into her car, giving Chenle the chance to shut the front door. Jisung’s mother always loved Chenle and trusted no one other than him to take care of “my sick little angel,” and Chenle had no plans to let her down. 

 

Chenle made quick work of finding his way around the familiar kitchen--after all, he’d helped Ms. Park cook a number of meals in this room. He found a small can of soup and decided that this would be best for Jisung’s health. He heated the soup in a small pot and, when it was ready, poured it into a bowl and took it upstairs to his sick boyfriend.

 

“Sung.” Chenle shook Jisung awake a few times, but Jisung just slept like a rock. Chenle huffed and put the bowl down on Jisung’s bedside table. “Jisung!” Chenle said louder--loud enough to make Jisung’s head shoot up as he blinked blearily. 

 

“Huh?” Jisung muttered. Chenle fluffed his hair, grabbed the bowl and sat next to Jisung. 

 

“Time to eat, Sung,” Chenle told him, blowing on a spoonful of warm soup before bringing it to Jisung’s mouth. Jisung sided up next to Chenle, resting his chin on the smaller boy’s shoulder and taking the soup gratefully.

 

“‘S good, Lele,” Jisung muttered through a hoarse voice. Chenle smiled at him and fed him until he was full and satiated.

 

“Cuddle,” Jisung whined with a pout. He’d wanted to reach his arms out for Chenle, but he still felt pretty weak. Chenle chuckled and slid under the covers with Jisung. Jisung cuddled up to Chenle and Chenle gladly accepted the taller boy into his arms. Jisung’s arms locked around Chenle’s waist and he buried his face into Chenle’s chest. Chenle ran his hand through Jisung’s hair and before he knew it, Jisung was fast asleep on his chest. Each attempt Chenle made to free himself from Jisung’s lanky arms resulted in a sleeping Jisung just latching on tighter.

 

“How are you this strong while you’re sick  _ and _ asleep, noodle arms?” Chenle scoffed and looked down at the tuft of hair lying on his chest. His heart melted at the sight of Jisung’s tiny nose and the sound of his soft breathing. Chenle could stay like this forever.

 

“Loser. I love you,” Chenle whispered. He closed his eyes and wiggled closer to Jisung, soon falling back to sleep.

 

(And maybe Jisung sneezed so hard it woke the both of them up. But it was okay, Chenle still loved him.)


End file.
